venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
D-19
D-19 was a minor character on The Venture Bros. Character History D-19 was a mutated Dean clone that was "aborted" by Dr. Venture but some how managed to survive. He lived in The Venture Compound's attic for years alone and was desperate to be a "real Dean". He plastered the attic walls with photos of Dean, stole one of Dean's stuffed animals, and collected dead Dean clones to make a poorly-fitting suit out of their skin. He often had hallucinations of Dr. Venture talking to him and telling him what to do. Ultimately, he attempted to kill Dean for his face to complete his skin suit. Appearance D-19 has reddish-brown hair like the other Dean clones, but is deformed, with a hunched back, a partially bald head, asymmetrical eyebrows, and a tendency to drag his foot as he walks. His uncut toenails and toes jut through the front of his sneakers, which are several sizes too small. He wears a red sweater not unlike the one Dean used to wear in the earlier seasons that is rather dirty. It is unknown how he managed to stay hidden up there all those years without starving or getting discovered by the other Ventures. He seems to be significantly stronger and more muscularly built than the regular Dean. Death In the same episode, Sgt. Hatred sets up a number of decoys that look like Dr. Venture. Near the end of the episode D-19, after attacking Dean and attempting to kill him, he experiences one of his hallucinations of Dr. Venture, who tells him he is perfect just the way he is. D-19 hugs one of Hatred's statues thinking it is his father and it explodes, killing him. The real Dr. Venture then asks, looking on this strange sight, "Who the hell was that?" Episode Appearances Season 4 *''Perchance to Dean'' Trivia *D-19 is most likely left-handed, like Dean, because he holds the knife he uses to attack Dean with in his left hand. *When he sees Hank and Dermott approaching him in the car, he shouts "Super runaway!" which is Dean's catchphrase for escaping dangerous situations. *D-19's attic bedroom is in the abandoned Apparel Division of The Venture Compound and still bears reminders of its former purpose, including spools of thread, a dressmaker's dummy, and a sewing machine. *D-19 stole Dean's stuffed giraffe toy, Mr. Reachy, and presumably stitched it back together again after the Murderous Moppet Kevin had stabbed it to pieces. *D-19's character may have been based, at least in part, on the story of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It may also have been inspired by Shakespeare's Hamlet, from which the episode takes its title from the line, "perchance to dream". *The skin suit is a throwback to serial killer Buffalo Bill from The Silence of the Lambs. Bill murdered women to make a suit from their skins in order to become a "true" woman. His hallucinations of Doc are in reference to serial killer Norman Bates from Psycho, who hallucinated visions of his deceased mother, whom he was obsessed with. Gallery shot0178997898.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Venture Family Category:Voiced By Michael Sinterniklaas Category:Former Inhabitants of the Venture Compound